Shopping with Natalie Kabra
by Candysweetstories
Summary: Natalie drags Amy into the ultimate nightmare... Shopping with Natalie Kabra! Will Amy survive a day with the Prada Princess? One-shot maybe Two-shot if you review.


Shopping with Natalie Kabra

Amy was engrossed with a book. She was sitting on a delicately hand crafted chair lined with sheep fur, in the Kabra and Cahill Mansion in the heart of London.

"Amy it's time to go shopping!" yelled Natalie Kabra Amy's soon-to-be sister-in-law

Amy grunted in response. It wasn't like she hated shopping. She just hated shopping with Natalie. Natalie would always pull her into High-end fashion stores and force her to try on stuff. Then she would criticize the outfits that looked bad on Amy. Though Amy had to admit the clothing that Natalie picked out for her usually looked good.

Both the young ladies gracefully gilded into a black stretch limousine, both dressed in designer jeans and white embellished tops carrying limited addition bags from Chanel.

When they sat down in the limo the olive skinned beauty started to spill the agenda. "First were going to Harvey Nichols, to pick out a new wardrobe for us.", said Natalie in a eager voice. "No offence Natalie, but you have enough clothes to cover the entire continent of Europe. Why do you need more clothes? Why do I need more clothes?" interrupted Amy with a questioning expression

Natalie sighed before responding to her soon-to-be sister-in-law, " I need a knew wardrobe because I'm getting married in a month and since I'm going to have another last name I decided I should have another wardrobe. You are getting a new wardrobe because even though your finally dressing like a proper 24-year-old millionaire, you are going to be officially announced as my sister-in-law so you should look your part."

Amy just rolled her eyes. Typical Natalie Kabra. What else did she expect?

"Sure what ever you say." Amy finally said looking defeated.

Proud that she had convinced Amy Natalie continued, "Then were going to Browns, to pick out some gifts for the bridesmaids." " Oh and then we can go to John Lobb for the shoes we ordered." she said before being interrupted again.

"What do you mean 'we ordered'!", cried Amy in a weary voice

She did not want pay for ridiculously over priced shoes, from a store no one ever heard of!

" Calm down Amy. I meant my stylist and I. We ordered a 2 pairs of shoes for Daniel and Ian." Natalie soothed

"You know for the wedding.", she quickly added after seeing Amy's face. Honestly sometimes she wondered how Amy managed to be so smart yet so clueless at the same time. She kind of reminded Natalie of Daniel, her soon-to-be husband. Natalie sighed at the thought of her green-eyed beau. The way he ruffled her hair when she got pissed, the way he trailed his hand down her back and how his lips tasted like those American candies…..

"Umm… Natalie. Your Kind of freaking me out.", said Amy when she saw her soon-to-be sister-in-law stared off in to space with amber eyes dazed and her small red lips twisted into a smile. She waved her perfectly manicured hand in front of Natalie.

Natalie quickly snapped out of her fantasy and continued, " Then we can do to Knightsbridge to pick out some of the latest Christian Louboutin heels. Oh and I need to by new luggage for my honeymoon so we'll be going to Louis Vuitton store in New Bond Street. We'll make a stop at Westfields to pick up lunch."

"Uh.. Natalie if we go to all those stores we'll be shopping for 5 hours and lunch will be at 3:00pm. Are you sure you can manage that wearing those shoes?" questioned Amy uncertainly glancing at Natalie's sky high heels.

"Oh Amy of course I can and by the way that's just half our day. We still need to get our hair and make up done and we HAVE to go to Gucci I need a new bag!", replied Natalie in a quiet confident voice.

Amy sighed…..this was going to be a long day.

Suddenly the limo came to a stop in front of Harvey Nichols.

"Oh come on Amy", squealed Natalie excitedly as she dragged Amy out of the Limo and in to the grand store.


End file.
